Adjacent
by Vois
Summary: No summary, have a preview to chap. 1 insted: Nick put a cigarette to his lips, letting it hang in that lazy chic fashion. Flint grinded against metal and small sparks flew in attempt to gain an ill flame... ' - Nick/Ellis slash
1. Nightmare

_Okay guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle with me ;n;  
Rated M for scenes later in the story.  
This will become NickxEllis eventually~  
**UPDATE:** Reedited some things to make it flow easier..Not much of a change  
Also, should I continue on?_

* * *

Chapter one: **Nightmare**

_' Intense breathing laced with the heated shouts from the persistent infected.  
So much shit was going on all at once, you'd start to not give a damn about anything around you just as long as things settled down and you lived -or so Nick had imagined at the given time.  
It was a hypocritical thought, though. He still harbored feelings for the others safety and general well being, even if he'd never admit it._

_Just when things had started to clear, there was a sudden cry of pain that rang above all.  
" Dammit, dammit..! " Mindless cursing escaped harshly through gritted teeth as Nick moved towards the cries._

_" Boome- Oh, Christ! "  
Ellis had been thrown up on, and now shit was about to get even crazier.  
Bullets proceeded to fly wildly, taking no aim, but only in hopes to kill off the cumbersome attackers._

_" Nick, you go help the boy; we'll take care of these guys and then come to help you! " Coach yelled, popping one of the zombie's head off with a keen accuracy.  
Even before, Coach and Rochelle had been having their own times trying to hold back the infected._

_Pushing and fighting through the intense horde proved a tedious and difficult task, but he managed.  
However, Nick could have sworn his own heart had stopped once the crying Ellis became quiet under the swarming mass of infected.  
In that instant, whether his own right mind was still here or even if his will refused it, he pulled out the adrenaline shot he was saving for when his own ass was about to die.  
He disregarded those primary intentions,  
uncapping that lid then sticking himself with the needle before that extra adrenaline was put to good use._

_Those continuous moans from the infected and melee soon started to fade.  
Pupils dilated as he felt that tremendous force overcome his entire being.  
His own breathing soon became the only thing audible, as if he were the one who had became distant.  
Pain that had once been so profuse and troublesome started to numb away, leaving him to gain more focus on the situation._

_Tunnel vision ensued and then Nick came to realize that the infected were starting to swarm him as well.  
With quick motion of his axe, he knocked back a few undead;  
then came a nasty crack as blood splattered against himself and the ground beneath._

_Everything slowed down tremendously, but in reality he was slaying zombies left to right in a blinks worth of time.  
From a far distance, Rochelle managed to end the Boomer's reign with a couple of bullets from her pistols.  
Luckily for Nick, Coach and Rochelle soon made it closer to where they were and were able to lend a hand._

_After what seemed like an endless bombardment of infected, the situation came down to a sudden halt._

Even though their surroundings went calm, there was still one major problem.

_____________

_A shallow, but shaky breath escaped; murmured.  
Ellis' surroundings started to grow dim and blurred._

_He was bleeding to death._

_Those infected had done quite the number on him. And now he lain here, scared for himself, but also for the others whom he had no where abouts of.  
There was a sudden shaking sensation and a distant voice -or voices rather.  
It slowly occurred to him that everyone was kneeling down beside him and that they all sounded concerned._

_" It's okay, sweetie, things will be alright.. "  
" Dammit, Rochelle, we don't have anything to help him! "  
" Quiet! The boys right here y'know "_

_Their talking was heard vaguely, but indeed Ellis could still understand, although muddled._

" Y'all guys don' have to worry 'bout me..  
I just got a few cuts 'n bruises is all, "  
What was meant to provide comfort only worried the others further more.

_Ellis cringed softly._

_Things were starting to fade faster and noises were growing more and more distant._

_" Nick..We can't stay here much longer.."  
" I know that. "  
__Nick's voice was bitter; probably from not being able to do a damn thing._

_" …Ah'm sorry y'all..I..It looks like I won' make it to the end with ya.... "  
Ellis' voice was barely audible.  
He couldn't help, but to give a weak smile, even if his own situation was grim.  
Everything had become hazed to the point where details were no avail._

_The last thing he saw was Nick's worrisome face._

_Nick, concerned._

_Those once vivid blue eyes dulled and finally rested._

_All three grew quiet._

_They knew Ellis had passed on once he faded into oblivion._

___________

_The adrenaline had worn off sometime ago, but his heart still pounded so fiercely at the undeniable sight.  
" Nick, get up. We gotta get goin', " Coach murmured, standing up just as Rochelle had done. " ... " Such words raptured; meaninglessly._

_" Nick. " '_

* * *

" Nick.  
_Nick!_ "

The man jolted as Rochelle nudged him roughly.  
He looked around bewilderedly as he comprehended what had just happened.  
" Where's Ellis? " Nick sounded almost frantic, but in a hushed tone.  
He was pale and clammy.  
" He's right there, " She pointed to the soundly sleeping southerner, who sat kicked back on a chair with his hat tipped down.  
" You were having a nightmare, " Rochelle stated as she sat back down on her own chair.

" A nightmare, " Nick chimed softly as he leaned back against the wall to catch his breath.  
The dream had shaken him up quite a bit, and soon enough he found himself wondering why the dream was focused on Ellis -of all the four.

Rochelle watched from the distance, taking a moment to think. " You gonna be alright? " Her words were soft, although she knew their situation was far from it.  
" Yeah, " Nick nodded.

A soft sigh escaped chapped lips.  
He then dug into his suit pocket, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.  
Anxious fingers pulled out a few.  
After a dream like that, he'd need the smoke to relax him. " Ro, you can sleep now.. I don't think I'll be getting much tonight. "

Rochelle was about to scold him on how sleep was vital, but resisted once she gave it a second thought.  
She of all knew when it wasn't best to pry, and this was definitely a bad time.

Soon enough, everyone, but him were sound asleep and the only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing and the very distant sounds of infected outside of the safe house.

Nick put a cigarette to his lips, letting it hang in that lazy chic fashion. Flint grinded against metal and small sparks flew in attempt to gain an ill flame.  
After a few failed attempts, a small flame flickered lively, and he lit the tip of the cigarette.  
He inhaled slowly and deeply, then exhaled.  
His mind relished in the sweet intoxication, but still lingered dreadfully on that dream of his.  
He remembered how hurt Ellis had looked and how he was so helpless.  
He also remembered those pained cries as the infected drew Ellis into an infinite black abyss.  
His hand mindlessly brushed over his arm where the adrenaline shot had been administered.

Nick's brows furrowed as he tried to shake off such nasty thoughts.  
What made it even worse for him was that the dream was so vivid, almost _tangible_.  
All of his emotions furled together, making it harder for him to comprehend his own thoughts.

All of it was just a goddamn bloody mess.

Nick tossed the cigarette butt before going through another cigarette and then the last; hopefully the last, he thought.

Deep down inside, he hoped none of it would come true, that he wouldn't have to witness an actual thing like that.  
Not just for Ellis, but for the rest as well.

Day would break soon. He was sure of it, and when that happened they would have to prep for even more killing and greater risks.

This made him uneasy, but they'd make it, somehow.


	2. Reassuring Comfort

_Alrighty then~ Sorry that I've been takin' so long to update..School and other junk seem to enjoy gettin' in the way ;s_

_I know that things are moving kinda slowly right now, but the pace will pick up in later chapters.  
I may also change things a bit since I'm trying to polish out the plot and all that jazz, so please bare with me ;3_

I'm also moving the rating down temporarily since it's not actually mature right now.

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 2: **Reassuring Comfort**

There was a fit of muffled coughing amongst the tiresome man. Day was cracking, but things outside were relatively calm, which Nick had noted as suspicious. Although, he didn't know why since the infected were so mindless and most likely unable to plot an ambush. He shrugged off the thought, deciding to let the others rest up longer since they were probably going to need it

There was an array of cigarette butts littered around him, showing that a few led to many in stressful situations like these. The coughing fit started again, this time stirring one of the survivors; Ellis.

__

" Nnn… Nick, why ya up so early..? " Ellis yawned heavily whilst removing his hat. He placed it on the table next to him then stood up to stretch.

Nick watched tiredly before speaking. " Couldn't sleep, " was all that he said, clearing his throat softly afterwards.

" Why, though? Y'had a bad dream or somethin'? " Ellis pried subtly, but unintentionally.

Nick was still quiet.

What Ellis hadn't realized was that his simple conjectural was dead on.

An awkward silence began to grow, but that was broken with an attempt to converse.  
" I uh.. Yeah, " Nick uselessly brushed back messy hair in contemplation. Ellis then walked across the room to where Nick was. With his foot, he brushed away some of the scattered cigarette butts.

" Well? " Ellis pushed on, sitting next to him. He wanted Nick to tell him so that maybe he could help him feel better. Ellis also felt that if he could talk this out with him, that maybe they could grow closer, personally wise and bond; Although, this would be kept vague, only at first.

" I'd rather not, " Nick's words were short, but to point.

Ellis frowned at the denial. " Aw, c'mon Nick, y'know bottlin' up emotions ain't the best for ya, 'specially since we're in this shit again, " His words were more than true and Ellis was now more determined then ever.  
Nick grumbled to himself, obviously faltering.  
It got quiet again.

The irritation that emitted from the tired man was sure to kill such a high goal.

" Um..Forget it..Ah'm sorry for pushin' like that, " Ellis backed off suddenly, not wanting to get the older man truly pissed with him, despite his want to comfort.

" No, no.. I'm just thinking… Someone died –In my dream I mean, " Nick's voice was surprisingly calm, but with faint concerns none the less. Ellis perked up again, feeling like he was getting somewhere now.  
Nick rubbed his forehead as he searched for the right words. " It was one of us who died, " A nervous, but weak laugh escaped the man as he shook his head.

" I was so shaken up, I wasn't sure what to do. Everything was happening so damn fast that I _freaked_, " Ellis was drawn into Nick's words, so surprised that he was suddenly willing to talk.

" Nick..- "

" I just.. Damnit Ellis.. I don't know, it's pretty ridiculous, " By now Nick was rambling, but Ellis quietly listened.

" Hey hey… We'll be alright. Ain't any of us gonna die. " Ellis put on a warming smile, patting him on the shoulder. " …Nick, I don't mean t'be nosy, but.. Who died exactly? " Ellis didn't like to push buttons, but curiosity was also now getting the best of him. He'd also find the root of the problem so that he could repair better.

Nick probably already knew this, but when it came to the people he cared about, he only wanted to help so they could be happy.  
A soft sigh rasped from the older man.  
" You. "

Ellis' brows rose slightly at the mention of his own name.

" What? " His hand slid off of his shoulder

" You heard me, " Nick said as he looked on over at him.

" O-Oh.. I see.. " Ellis couldn't help, but to linger on hindering thoughts, not to mention the odd subtle sensations of heart flutters.  
He glanced away, then returned to green eyes. " Well, y'don't need t'worry, Nick. Like I said, ain't nothin' gonna happen t'me or the others, " He laughed a bit nervously, but meant his words, although he wasn't sure if he were able to pull through with them. However, Ellis wasn't planning on going down easily, nor would he let the others get hurt. That goofy grin of Ellis' took over him suddenly, lighting up smaller features.  
Nick gave a meek smile, shaking his head lightly.

" Yeah yeah, thanks kid.. "  
The two relished genuinely in each others company, even if they both kept it secret amongst their selves.

" Y'know..Y'all sure talk a lot, " Coach groaned irritably as he shifted around on the floor.

" Sorry 'bout that, Coach " Ellis was quick to apologize. Nick, on the other hand, just shrugged. There was no response, only the sounds of relaxed breathing.  
Sunlight washed through slight openings of the safe house, dully illuminating the room they all resided in.  
A few hours had passed since the two had started talking.  
When quiet situations allowed it, Ellis found himself wondering why Nick's dream had focused on him. The thought of worriment in Nick's voice swayed tiny butterflies in his stomach. It was one thing to imagine that Nick undoubtedly cared about the others safety, but to actually hear and to _see _such actual images? This was something very new to him –or surprising rather. Ellis scratched at his bare head, fiddling with messy dark brown, hat hair.

Another hour had passed; slowly and thoughtfully.  
It was until then that someone else had started to actually wake up. " Oh gosh..I haven't slept this nice in a while.. " Those were Rochelle's first words upon actually stirring around.

" Mornin' Ro~ " Ellis was first to greet her in that cheerful tone of his.  
She sat up straight from her chair before yawning heavily and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Good morning to both of you. Did you sleep any at all, Nick? " Rochelle was quick to turn her attention to him, noting those bags under his eyes.

" Nah, sleep was shit for me, " Nick then turned his own focus to the ground, picking at random cigarette butts.  
Ellis watched for a moment before turning to Rochelle again.

" Hey Rochelle, can we go look around for somethin' t'eat? I'm hungry as heck, " Ellis rubbed his growling stomach to add emphasis.

" Sure sweetie, you'll have to wake Coach, though. " Rochelle said as she stood up to gather her things.

" Wait, I got this, " Nick abruptly said, picking up a hands full worth of cigarette butts. He began to flick them across some distances, trying to hit Coach on the face.  
Just about all of them bounced off of his targeted area, a few pelting him on the shoulders and other miscellaneous spots. " Time to rise and shine, Coach~ " Although Nick had a rough night, he always found some amusement in messing with the others.

" Nick..If you flick one more of those damned things at me.. " Coach started off, but then never finished. He lain there mumbling for a moment before sitting up from the floor.

" C'mon Coach, we're 'bout to find some food~! " Ellis stood up, starting to gather his things as well.  
However, eating would have to hold on for a bit.

* * *

There was the prominent sounds of squeaks from a red marker Nick held as he wrote on the many map papers.  
" Alright, we'll have to find a clear path from this city, shouldn't be too hard since just about everyone left recently, " Rochelle pointed out certain routes on the map they could take to get them to their destination.

" So, from Oklahoma city, we could take Interstate 40 and keep following this path until we reach Interstate 15.. Which would be all the way into southern parts California, " Nick circled and jotted down notes as he helped Rochelle.  
The two continued their little talk at the table which Ellis had put his hat on earlier.

When they had been rescued down in New Orleans, they had been taken to one of the CEDA facilities up in Oklahoma to be given the okay that they were of no harm. Everyone had ended up spending about 4 months, cooped up in the facilities since they were still going through studies over their immunity to such an effective plague. Not only that but, CEDA was also paranoid that the survivors were maybe the only ones who could provide some possible prevention cure.. It was until then that word had gotten out that the infection was getting out of control once again. They had somehow ended up being left behind when the town and CEDA fled; _again. _

" Hey Coach, y'think we'll get out of this again like last time? 'Cause y'know this was pretty out of the blue, bein' left behind again 'n all, " There was assorted sounds of metallic clicks from his pump shot gun whilst he added more ammo and rambled on at the same time. He really did wonder how the heck they'd get out of this a _second_ time, though  
He also thought about how things would go when they would arrive at an unaffected city. CEDA or the military would probably have to examine them all over and they'd have go through tedious business again.

" I think we can do this again..Although I'm _really_ not wanting to, " Coach too was handling his AK-47, loading up on ammo.

Ellis agreed wholeheartedly. The first time this had happened, he took it on as if it were some sort of dare; almost cheery like, but the second time was more than a enough.  
" Mannn, I hope they have some good food here. Y'know, I remember 'bout a time when Keith and I… " Ellis had trailed off into one of his little stories about Keith, only to be gently shot down like he usually was.

When Rochelle and Nick had briefed the others over on where they would head to, everyone was set and ready to move.

" Everyone have all their things? Make sure your guns are full on ammo and that y'all have your health packs. " Coach was fully up and running, and by now he was ready to move as well.

" Yessums, Coach~ I believe we're all set to go out, " Ellis walked over to the tightly bound door, peering out to see if there was any infected around. " Looks like its pretty clear, y'all, " Before, he had grabbed his hat from the table, fitting it on.

" Well, lets take advantage of this while we still can then, " Nick gently brushed passed Ellis, took the metal bar from the door and opened it.  
The survivors were on their way into another possibly long and difficult journey.


End file.
